The Piracy of The Ed part 3
Hello,this G.R. 5.27.1998,sorry I haven't uploaded any stories over the weekened,because I was camping in the desert with my parents.Anyway lets continue.The Piracy of The Ed-by G.R. 5/27/1998.-Chapter 7-"Shoe Lace" Jim-Eddy's loyal crew wre put in the brig,Captain Eddy himself was sent to Double-D's cabin,so he can explain the Atlantean Curse.Ed sat glum in his cell,"C'mon guys,think," he said,"What would Jimmy do in a predictament like this?" Suddenly they heard a crooked voice,"You know my name?" The crew were startled and turned around,they're they found a young man wearing a bandana, and a large white retainer around his face,but the most notable thing was that his untied shoelaces,this was "Shoe Lace" Jim.Ed was bewildered,"Jim?It's me!Ed!" JImmy was astonished,"Ed?Is that really you?Haha!It's good to see the old loyal crew again!" Casmus soon asked,"So,Jim,how did you end up in the brig?I thought you were thrown overboard." Jimmy looked grave,and explained his tale,"I was thrown overboard,there I sank into the sea,to the ocean depths,however because I was cursed of immortality,I would not die.Then a fishing net soon caught me,and I was brought onboard of an Atlantean fishing boat,they brought me forth to thier king,and when I told him about the curse,he decided it was time to end it.So I went with the Atlanteans on an expedition,to stop the curse on the Island of Thanatos,however The Atlanteans' enemies, The Turanians attacked our ship,but sinsce the Atlanteans were cusred as well we did not die,so we fired at the enemis,but to our horror,they had The Amulet of Chronos,they could not die either,The Turanians sunk our ship and carried on to their journey.Several of the Atlanteans spotted the Black Death,so we all climbed into it's brig's window and we've been living here ever since." Ed asked"Wasn't the the amulet cursed too?" "No,just gifted with power."replied Jim.Meanwhile in the captain's cabin,Captain Eddy was waiting for Captain "Double-D" to speak.Finally the silence broke,with Captain Eddy saying,"So why did you do it,Edd,why did you maroon me?" Cap'n Double d replied "We wanted the gold for ourselves,yet we did not know of the curse,Eddy take a look into this cupboard." Captain Eddy opened the cupboard,and there he saw thousands of small ships sailing on the waves,trapped in a bottle."These are all the enemy ships I have captured,put in the bottle."said the nefarious ed.Captain Eddy asked,"Why do you want Casmus?" "Simple,his drop of blood will end the curse.But the ritual must be at the Island of Thanatos." Eddy waved his sword and pointed it at double d's throat,"That won't help,Eddy." An enchanted rop tied itself around Eddy's arm,and pulled him back."You see Eddy," said Captain "Double-D","We're already here." Meanwhile,two strands of rope tied around Casmus' foot and lifted him upside down.-Chapter 8-The Island of Thanatos- The ghostly isle sent chills down everyone's spines,Thanatos was the Greek god of Death,and his presence would make everyone fear for their lives. The crew marched in the island's cave.Eddy's loyal crew chained,and there it was,the treasure of Atlantis!It's beautiful treasure shinig in the moonlight.Casmus was hanging upside down over a large chest filled with gold.Captain "Double-D" leapt to where the chst was,"Crew!Are you ready to be human again?" he shouted.The crew replied with a loud "Argh! " "Are you ready to be living?" "Argh!" "Then we shall be cursed no more!We shall live again in both sunlight and moonlight!" "That's enough!" shouted Captain Eddy,who broke out of his chains,he pulled out his sword."Crew!Attack!" shouted Captain "Double-D" The Mutineers charged at the Loyal crew(who broke out of their chains too)and began sword fighting.The Mutineers stepped into the moonlight and soon became the skeletal beings.Rolf tried stabbing Nastas with his spear,but Jonny knocked him back by swinging Plank at him.Kevin was given a nasty headbutt by Ed,Eddy's Brother started firing a rifle at "Crookshanks",but Angus knocked the rifle away and smashed a glass bottle on his head.However The Deerskin Hats surrounded the loyal crew.But just in the nick of time,"Shoe Lace" Jim arrived with the Atlantean army!The Mutineers were suprised to see Jimmy alive!The Atlanteans,dressed in armor fought against the Mutineers.However,during the middle of the fight,a large sqaud of men came marching in the cave,carrying their flag.Jimmy knew who they were,the Turanians.The Turanian leader spoke out loud so everyone could hear,"Attention!"( Everyone stopped fighting)By order of the King of Turania,we are here to destroy the Island of Thantos by using the Atlas Pin,so the Atlanteans will stay cursed." As soon as he said those words,Nastas knocked him down.But in doing so,The Turanian troops fired rapidly at Nastas.The Native fell dead.Everyone resumed fighting. Captain Eddy charged at Captain "Double-D",their swords clanking and slashing,when "Double-D" stabbed Eddy with his sword,saying,"You're a fool,Eddy." Eddy soon backed away into the moonlight,and to everyone's surprise,he was a skeleton!Eddy took out the golden jawbreaker coin,and began flipping it,"It's not a bad look." said Captain Eddy.Captain "Double-D" charged in outrage,shoutng"How?" Captain Eddy replied,"I snatched the coin from you while you weren't looking." The two fought again,with the moonlight turning them into skeletons.-Chapter 9-The End of The Curse-Everyone continued to clash swords,Eddy soon knocked "Double-D" away and pulled out his gun with the last shot,and fired at "Double-D".The treachorous ed laughed,"Ten years you saved that bullet and you waste it." Casmus cut himself free from the ropes and said,"He didn't waste it 'Double-D'!" and dropped the gold coin(which Eddy tossed it to him while "Double-D" wasn't looking.) smeared with a drop blood into the chest,Captain "Double-D" gasped and was beginning to bleed,he gasped his last words,"I...feel...cold." and the traitorous First-Mate dropped dead on the floor.Meanwhile,Jonny ran his sword straight through Rolf,who at first laughed because of his immortality curse,but then stopped and stared at his bleeding chest and fell dead.The Mutineers surrendered,suddenly an old man appeared out of nowhere,dressed in robes,everyone saw him."Shoe-Lace" Jim asked the old man,"Who are you?Are you Atlantean?or Turanian?".The old man replied,"I am neither,I am a Rmoahalian,my name is Fgewhitu,I was instructed by Thanatos to keep the treasure away from the Toltecs,and reward anyone who dare came upon my island,so I reward you for ending the curse,untold riches shall be yours,while I shall punish these Turanians and Mutineers for their evil,you shall senteced to death by hanging,I have already contacted the Navy, and Commander Matthew is coming.Captain Eddy,Casmus Prime,I can't thank you enough for ridding the curse.I thank you.If there is any reward you want I shall give it to you." Captain Eddy asked,"Is there any jawbreakers?" "Yes,Indeed." said Fgewhitu."Then that's the reward we'll take." -Chapter 10-The End- Back at the Port,after Mr.Gulligan's funeral,The Loyal crew were preparing to leave,Captain Eddy had taken Edd's magic sword and his crew have a lifetime supply of jawbreakers."Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Casmus."I'm sorry Casmus,but we must get going,but I do hope we meet again.Farewell,my friend." The Black Death began to sail as Captain Eddy using the magic sword,had the sails un fold themselves.Casmus shouted over to the ship,saying,"Thank you for everything,Captain Eddy!" Captain Eddy turned around and saluted him,And so Casmus turned around and went back home,enjoying his peaceful life.Back at the doctor's office,the old man finished his tale.The couple said,"What an amazing tale.Thank you for sharing it with us,mr.,uh,Mr..." The old man shook their hands,saying,"Eddy,Captain Eddy." Years later,The couple recieved a letter about the Loyal Crew."Look," said Charlie,"It says what happened to the Loyal crew.",He bagan reading it out loud,"Ed became a famous gunslinger,stopping crooks and became a hero to the town.'Shoe Lace' Jim is now living peacfully in Atlantis,'Crookshanks' Jeremy was crowned King of Rmoahal,Angus died of Heart Cancer,Sarah and Nazz soon became friends with The Conquistadors and attacked the Mesoamerican Empire,only for them to die in King Montezuma's traps,Jonny 2x4 and Plank became part of the Save the Rain Forest group,and succeeded,Nastas was apparently killed in the battle when the Turanians shot him,Comamander Matthew is now General,and Governor of Mexico,and finally Captain Eddy and Casmus Prime were reunited in Mexico,and lived there,fending off bandits and mercenaries.The crew is now living peacfully,-Sincerely Fgewhitu." Charlie and his wife grinned,"You know,we should write this story down,let's ask Mr.Rendon to write this." they said,And so that is how G.R. 5\27\1998 wrote this tory(not really)and the story is known by everyone.The End.